


电线中的某些东西使灯泡破裂，

by ashleyfeel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes-centric, Consensual Mind Control, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Post Civil War, Post-credits fix-it fic, Recovery, civil war spoilers, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6930187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyfeel/pseuds/ashleyfeel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Steve，”Wanda继续道。接着Steve的眼睛猛地睁开，盯着她。他的眼神仍显得空洞无物，像是盯着自己的镜像。可怕。Bucky厌恶这个，他的胃拧了一下。</p><p>“待命。”Steve面无表情地说。Bucky快窒息了。</p><p>*</p><p>他们找到了治疗方法，只是，需要代价。</p>
            </blockquote>





	电线中的某些东西使灯泡破裂，

**Author's Note:**

他们在十七个月零两天后唤醒他，那并不是一个好的天数。完全感觉不到时间的流逝。

当冷冻仓内变暖，玻璃逐渐变得清晰时，他辨识出一个男人凝视着他的画面。男人一手按在玻璃外。眨眨眼，渐渐可以看清对方的脸，是 **Steve** 。留着胡须、头发染成了棕色的Steve，眼睛红肿、表情看起来像是失去过太多太多的Steve，但，确实是Steve无疑。

如果Steve在这儿，那便意味着要在两件事中二选一。

要么他们找到了治愈的方法。

要么没有。

Bucky现在非常愿意选第一个。

玻璃向上滑开，Bucky朝前倒下去一点，Steve的手正好接住他。Bucky没有因为手的温暖而退缩，就只是让自己正好被抱住。Steve在他只有他俩能听到的呼吸声下喋喋不休，而Bucky的大脑还没法立刻弄清楚他在说什么。所以他让自己就这么，就这么被抱在怀里，让Steve的声音的韵律冲刷过全身。他闭上眼。就一会儿。

他在一张陆军简易床上再次醒来，仍在放置冷冻仓的实验室，仍被包围着，但更多人挤在这里。他认出了T'Challa，国王，当然了，正是因为他的仁慈，Bucky才被允许住在这儿。Sam双手抱胸，站在他的右边。红发女人——他的大脑渴望想起她的名字——单膝靠墙，站在后面。最后是一位一起战斗过的女人，叫她女孩更合适一点，她穿着深红和暗黑搭配的衣服，画着眼影。她谨慎地审视着他。这没必要，他能感觉到从她身上逸散出的能量。她无疑是这个房间里最危险的野兽。

当然，Steve也在这儿，就站在床头焦急地观察着他。Bucky能——并且已经——用Steven Grant Rogers这个名字填满一整个笔记本。在能移开目光之前，他直直地看进了Steve的眼睛。就像盯着太阳。他无法看下去。将勇气佩戴在衣袖上的Steve，总是成为英雄的Steve。Steve，Bucky知道他的名字先于自己的名字。Steve在这儿。这令他感到温暖。

沉默的氛围渐渐拉紧，然后迅速回弹——T'Challa清了清嗓子。

“Bucky。”他说。他的昵称从这个男人嘴里说出来有多蠢？Bucky抬头，心不在焉地用右手拨弄着床单，一会抚平一会压紧。“我们找到了针对你的状况的解决方案。”T'Challa继续说道。Bucky有点不确定他是不是要吐。不可能那么容易。 _不可能_ 。

“过了多久了？”Bucky看着他们所有人，问道。他们没人变老，这是唯一一件好事。他没有离开太久。

“大概十八个月，Buck。但是我们现在在这。”Steve安慰道，用手比划了一下，似乎打算抓住Bucky的肩膀或者别的什么。他阻止了自己，为什么，Bucky不确定。Steve一直都可以碰他。

“我现在安全吗？”Bucky问，他的声音比自己想的更小。“你们——你们安全吗？”他责怪自己没有先问后面这个问题。

“我们会安全的。”Steve说。Sam在后面嗤笑了一声，Steve的目光射向他。Sam举起手，做了个“能奈我何”的动作，这完全不需要解释地说明，Steve又一次变得莽撞了。Bucky点点头，然后一拳打在Steve的手臂上。

Steve吃痛地缩手。

“你应得的。”Bucky说。然后Steve笑了。Bucky看向自己的膝盖。

“你可能是对的吧，”Steve搓了搓手臂，同意道，“但是认真点，Buck，我们找到办法了。我们可以修复你。”

 _修复你_ 。有那么一刻，Bucky没觉得Steve认为他是破裂的。但是Bucky知道自己是，他能从骨头里，从思维的阴影里感觉到。这件事说出来很简单，伪装也不难，但事实清晰无疑，尽管如此也更丑陋。Bucky是破裂的，以最糟糕的形式。

但是他们能修复好他。

“怎么做？”他半结巴地蹦出这个词，一个充满希望的音节。

女孩走向前，点头致意。

“我叫Wanda。”她说，伸出手来和他握手。他握住她的手，就像握住一根火线。她是能量的化身。

“我们找到了这个。”Sam说，手里拿着一个熟悉的皮革封面上带着一颗红心的本子。Bucky抽搐着缩回床上，这一次Steve碰到他了，他将手轻轻地放在Bucky肩头，拇指轻柔地摁着一块肌肉和骨骼交汇的凹陷处。Bucky无法将目光从那个本子上挪开。这是 _他_ 的书，记录着他经历过的每一件坏事，每一次触发，每一个带毒的词。Sam拿着它，好像它不是Bucky见过的最恶心的东西似的。

Sam随意地翻阅着。Bucky注意到有几页设了书签，更多的加了插页，可能是翻译。它不再像被苏联人使用时那么干净，保管得那么仔细了；在被人试图去理解的过程中它几乎裂开。这令Bucky想起自己的日记。从某方面说，难道它们不是同一个，一模一样的吗？他的内心深处，他的思想，他的行动，由黑墨水写成，强大无匹却表面无害。

Steve用拇指在他肩膀上揉捏按摩。Bucky将注意力放在他手指移动的路线上，这使他有脚踏实地之感。

“Natasha帮我们翻译了。”Steve说。另一个名字就像卡槽归位一般找到了位置。红发女人朝他点点头，动作小心而又优雅。她像一只被关押的动物，但那围墙太矮小关不住她。他敢说她宁可去别的任何地方，也不愿待在这儿。

“书里大部分是理论，还有一些他们本可以完成的，计划实施的和想去做的。我们发现了触发词，他们对此深感骄傲。那就是他们可以用来控制你的全部了，Bucky。你一直在对他们说出它的方式进行抗争。每一天。你持续战斗。七十年来，从未停止。Buck——”Steve开口，但是Bucky打断了他。

“还不够努力，永远不够。”然后他把Steve的手从自己肩头耸落。

“绝对够了，”Sam说，“他们仅仅成功植入了一套触发词。那让我们的活轻松多了。你打败了他们，伙计。”

Bucky看向T'Challa，对方一直在安静地旁观这场对话。T'Challa扬起一边眉头。 _这不是你想要的吗？_

当然，这就是Bucky想要的。但是不可能这么简单。

“怎么——你们打算怎么除去它们？因为它们就在那，在我大脑深处，是我的一部分。它们蠢蠢欲动。两年了，我竭力摆脱它们，却从未成功。是什么让你们觉得可以把它们擦除？”Bucky问道，对每一个人。

Wanda挺直了身体。

“Steven Grant Rogers，Joseph Rogers，Sarah Rogers，1918，布鲁克林，”她念道，声音单调，然后Steve在Bucky旁边全身放松。Bucky抬头，看见他闭上眼睛，双手垂在身侧。Bucky有种感觉，他现在可以不费多大力气就能把Steve推倒。Steve的整个身体显得舒适而放松，就只是个躯壳，Steve不在那儿 _（Steve不在那儿，他的大脑感到一阵恐慌）_ 。

“Steve，”Wanda继续道。接着Steve的眼睛猛地睁开，盯着她。他的眼神仍显得空洞无物，像是盯着自己的镜像。可怕。Bucky厌恶这个，他的胃拧了一下。

“待命。”Steve面无表情地说。Bucky快窒息了。

“停下，”他声音紧绷地说。没人注意他。“停下！”他大喊。

“Steve，可以把你的左手食指放到鼻尖上吗？”Natasha说。Steve照做了。“Steve，请以右腿为支柱站着。”Natasha继续说。Steve服从了。他毫无疑义地保持着这个姿势，没有动摇。

“真是欢乐时光，”Sam说，“我们让他做过一遍一整套的USO常规训练①，”他扫了一眼Bucky的脸，“好吧，可能对你来说不那么好玩。”

“拜托让他回来。”Bucky小声说。

“Steve，现在注意看我，”Wanda说，“布鲁克林，1918，Sarah Rogers，Joseph Rogers，Steven Grant Rogers。”Steve的身体往下跌了一点，脚碰到地时绊到了。他朝周围看看，短暂地困惑了一下。然后他的凝视落在Bucky身上。

“他们给你看了，嗯？”他说。

“他们把你变得和我一样。 _他们把你变得和我一样。_ ”Bucky低声说，几欲疯狂。

“所以他们能修好你。”Steve镇定地说。

“不，不，不，不，”Bucky试着把头埋进剩下的那条胳膊里，当他的脸贴到手臂上的皮肤时，他意识到自己哭了。他没注意到Steve跪到他面前，直到感觉到一双坚定的手放在他的膝盖上。

“嘿，Buck，没事的。你可以看着他们修复好我，那才是关键。我们必须得搞清楚这个触发机制是怎么工作的，以及怎么逆转。Wanda能力很强，她能进到人的脑子里去，她知道自己在做什么。”

“为什么是你？”

“因为他自愿做这个巫术的小白鼠。”Sam喃喃自语。

“因为我是这里最接近你的人。同样的血清，同样的血统，同样的记忆。”Steve说。

“不是所有的记忆都一样。”Bucky插嘴。

“对，我永远不会轻视发生在你身上的事，或者尝试把我自己和你比较，但是我们现在是最接近的了。”Steve说，手仍放在Bucky膝头。

“你是一个笨蛋。”Bucky试着挤出笑容。

“我知道，我已经被这么告知过了。”Steve回笑。

“对极了。”Sam说，然后咳了咳，好像不是故意这么说一样。

“怎么——你们打算怎么逆转？”Bucky问道，然后Steve摇了摇头。

“这可不是我第一次竞技表演。Wanda已经击溃过我好几次了，每次都是不同的词。每一次，她都摆脱了它们。她可以同样为你做到。”

Bucky不能相信，不敢去相信，他需要再看看。然后，突然之间他意识到Steve也明白他的想法，而这就是他做这些事，向Bucky展示他能被控制住的原因。 _自我牺牲的傻瓜_ 。

“它们就像一张蛛网，在你的大脑里缓缓移动，”Wanda解释，“蛛网非常牢固，但我更强。”她走向Steve，抬头示意他坐到Bucky旁边。

“你记得那些词，”她说。Bucky点头。“在这之后，它们不会再影响到他了。”她说。

她以一种最轻的手法，将手指温柔地放在Steve的太阳穴上。Steve闭上眼。她也闭上眼，眉头轻皱，聚精会神。Bucky可以看到她的眼珠在眼睑下从左移到右，又转回来。她像是在追赶着什么，她的手指看起来像在发热，闪现出明亮的红色火花。然后她极其缓慢地将手指从Steve的头上移开，指尖牵引出一道红光，等到这之间的连接断裂开，红光也随之消散在稀薄的空气中。她睁开双眼。Steve仍一动不动。

“Steve。”Natasha现在说话了。“Steven Grant Rogers，Joseph Rogers，Sarah Rogers，1918，布鲁克林。”她仔细地发音。Steve睁开双眼，露齿一笑。

“什么事也没有，”他微笑着说，“它消失了，被拖走了，被驱赶了，不在那儿了。”

Natasha重复那些词，每一个词中间都留出几秒钟，但是Steve仍神志清醒。Bucky开始允许自己 _怀抱希望_ 。

“看到了吗，Buck？”Steve转过来面向他，一脸愉悦。Bucky小小地点头。“这是我们能有的最好的机会。”Steve说。

“我知道。”Bucky说道，声音发堵。

“我可以看看吗？”Wanda仍站在他们面前，小心地问。Bucky看看她，又望向Steve，Steve鼓励地点点头，Bucky再看回来，点了点头。Wanda将手掌放在他的头上，正好在左耳上面。室内的气氛开始有点儿紧张起来。Steve握住他的右手。他闭上双眼，咬紧牙关。

刚开始时，目力所及之处只有一片黑暗。然后，红光冲过他的视野。他不由自主地往后缩，但是Steve紧紧抓着他的手。火光蔓延开来，形成一个矩阵，然后开始变化成他无法理解的图案。他能感觉到Wanda在他里面，在他大脑里。她说着一种他理解不了的语言，那些词太柔和了根本捕捉不到，他也不知道这到底算是口头交流还是心灵感应。

白光短暂地一闪，然后Wanda迅速收回手，仿佛被刺了一下。他的眼睛猛地睁开，双眼盯着Wanda。

“我找到它们了，它们埋得很深，但还是在那。我能拔出来，但是——那可不会这么简单了。Steve，我们植入触发词的最长时间是六个月。Bucky的触发词植入得更深，几乎成为他的一部分。”

“那会很疼，不是吗？”Bucky叹息。他讨厌这个，万分厌恶。每一次当伤痛看起来像是要结束时，就以一种新的出乎意料的形式卷土重来。

“我不必——也许有别的选择。”Wanda试着说。

“然而没有，不是吗？”Bucky直率地说。

“没有。”Wanda承认。

“来吧，拜托，正好。我尖叫的话也别停。还有——还有别让我伤害任何人。如果我失控的话，把我放倒。不要——Steve，不要让我伤害任何人。”Steve把Bucky的手握得更紧。

“我不会的。你不会伤害任何人，Buck。我保证。”

“答应我，你会阻止我。”Bucky乞求。

Steve咬紧嘴唇，逼出话，“我答应。”

“来吧。”Bucky对Wanda说。她犹豫了一下，然后迅速凝神，再次把手放在Bucky的太阳穴上。

“抱歉。”她说。Bucky睁着眼，盯着她专心致志的表情。他能看到穿过视野的红色火光，逐渐变得更热更亮，当她在他的脑海里追逐那些触发词时，火光转白。她挖得更深，他的眼睛猛地闭上，感觉像是头痛开始发作，带着持久的悸动，不久就变成惨痛。他不够勇敢，尖叫着甩开了头。

*

他试着吞咽时发现喉咙受伤了，嘴巴里能尝到血的味道。他起身，然后新的痛感在头上炸开，偏头痛在他左眼上方的位置发作。有一只手托着他的手臂帮他坐起来，然后是一杯水抵在唇边的凉意，另一只手扶着他喝水。他喝了几口，感觉到身体里的血液平静下来，痛楚也得以抚平。他勉力睁开眼，室内更暗了，只能看到Steve在他旁边。

“你感觉怎么样？”Steve问。

“好点了，”Bucky回答，“她——那起作用了吗？”

“如果你是想要像在我身上这样生效的话，我不知道。但是我一直在特地练习俄语，我们可以搞清楚。”Steve说。Bucky摇了摇头。

“不行，错误的音节再放错地方就没用了，必须准确无误才行。它们——必须非常精确。Natasha，她可以做这个吗？”

Steve点头。

“但是我不会离开。”他说。

“我可能伤到你。”Bucky警告。

“你不会的。”Steve信誓旦旦。

在他们等Natasha来的过程中，Bucky打了个瞌睡。显然Bucky睡得比他意识到的更久。她穿着宽松的运动裤和袋状T恤走进来，头发没有意料中的那么完美。她肯定已经入睡了。

她没有浪费时间，像一只翘毛的猫靠着门，开始说话。

“Тоска –”Bucky紧张起来，感觉被肾上腺素的急流钉住了，他等待预计中的失控来临。

“Ржавый –”没事发生，但是时间还短，说明不了什么。Steve的手在黑暗中找到了Bucky的手。

“Семнадцать –”Bucky抓紧了Steve的手，紧得能挤碎任何普通人的骨头。Steve一言不发。

“рассвет - Печь - Девять - Доброкачественные - Возвращение домой - Один - Грузовой。”这些词以一种安静而又准确的音调流畅地念出来，毫无怜悯。Bucky摇头抗拒，Steve用手梳理着他的头发。

“автомобиль。”最后一个词—— _货车_ ，重重地从Natasha的舌尖滴落。Bucky像一头受伤的野兽，用头推着Steve的手，他哭了，涕泪横流。

但他不再是冬日战士了，他还是Bucky，他仍在当下，充满警惕，能感觉到Steve的手陷在他的发间，能在自己手中感觉到Steve的手。他仿佛被残忍地打倒在地，精疲力竭，累得能睡上一周。但他仍在这儿。

“Buck？”Steve问道，尽管没有必要。他知道了，他们都明白过来了。Bucky只是点点头。Steve发出一道被掐断的声音。Bucky花了一会儿才意识到他也哭了。

“过了太久了。”Steve说，他的声音里仿佛带着撕裂声。Steve动了动，脸贴到Bucky发间，吸入他的气息。

“太久了，”Bucky喃喃道，“你确定——”

“我确定，”Steve说，“Buck，你自由了。”

 _自由_ ，对一个以俘虏的身份活了七十多年的男人来说，是一个有趣的词。当他用舌头发出这个音节时， _自由_ ，品尝起来有点奇怪。他慢慢说出这个词，仿佛从心底里掏出来一般。

“我自由了，”他说，疼痛的喉咙在抗议，声音支离破碎。“我自由了。”他又说了一次，因为他能说出口了。

Steve在Bucky耳边抽了抽鼻子，Bucky靠过来。他错过了太多，那些仍紧抓着他不放的，那些永远不会真正褪色的记忆。但是至少这一刻，他给自己这么多：他自由了。

 


End file.
